In your dreams
by Azuca
Summary: Jin hears a voice in his head, and he doesn't like it. D.J.xJulia, mature.


_Kazama._

_Hello, you ugly-people-thing._

_Let me guide._

I do not.

I know that Julia is beside me. I will not let you to hurt her.

_What?! How do you dare to say me something like that?_

_I keep you alive. Without me you're nothing!_

Inside my head, you are no opponent to me. Evil-specific animal.

_You dare!_

_You don't know what I can do for you! I can make you strong, and if you agree me to part of youself, you will get my strenght to use. No one and nothing would prevent you anymore!_

_You know that it is your fate. You cannot escape from it._

Oh really? What if I let myself to die, so then the fate will be no longer mine.

_Dont you dare. You have no poker-face to it._

_You people have far too much emotion. You too. To that woman lying next to you at least._

_You can not abandon your body._

Are you sure?

Jin opens his eyes, and looks to the sleeping creature. The small, brown-haired.

_See? I know your feelings, because I'm inside your head._

_.._

_Besides, if you decide to abandon the body, then I get it completely._

_Great. Do so. Kill yourself. Finally I can get the free claws to do what I want. I have been waiting for this._

_That girl tastes good. I leave her to the last_.

Guess why you have not yet died?

...

Therefore, since they have had to keep my body alive. If I die, they can then kill the body, when you are no longer tormenting us.

_You got the point. But you did'nt still have the guts for it._

_You're so pathetic. Human being._

_You live in emotional presence, why you are not yet extinct?_

_*Laughs madly* You are so fucking pathetic lot! Everyone of you!!_

It is hardly my problem.

_*low growling*_

_If you do not get me, then I will take the lead by force._

No. No! NO!!

_Oh, really?_

Stop!

_In your dreams._

Jin opens his eyes again, a significant to wake his own scream. Julia is beside him afraiding, tears dropping from the eyes and looks Jin with eyes strained open.

-Julia. Do not be afraid.

_Woman. You are my lunch._

Julia thrills and looks Jin suspiciously. -You have the claws.

_Of course, I have claws. I am the devil, goddammit!_

-Do not be afraid. They will go away. Come over here.

Jin reach his hands towards Julia.

_Now!_

Jin's eyes change in silver and faces rising mischievous grin. Eyes are burning the pure madness.

No!

_Hehe. My turn._

-Come here baby. Lets cuddle a little.

Julia thrembles and rises fast, passing to another side of the room.

-Don't run away.

Devil Jin strides to Julia, pressing this against the wall.

You do not dare! Don't touch to Julia!

Don't!!

_Oh, I do not?_

Devil Jin looks crying Julia, smirks, and kisses directly to her mouth.

-Tastes nice.

Julia thrills and sights silently and fearful. -Don't .... please stop..

-Why would I ? I have a lot of fun now.

Devil Jin grabs Julia, to bring her to his arms, and throws to a bed.

-Do not be afraid. It does'nt hurt. Much.

Devil Jin grin maliciously and arbitrary manner.

-No ...

Julia's eyes met tears, but he knows that it is useless to fight back. You only get the bloody sheats.

Devil Jin rises on Julia, capturing her with his legs and looking firmly in her eyes.

Julia cries, but looks still directly to Devil Jin.

Devil Jin laughes and bend down to kiss Julia, taking the neck up. Julia weeps silently and does not react.

Not ....

Do not ..

What ever you want, but not that ..

_It is precisely this. I know that this hurts you the most_.

Devil Jin press himself to Julia, move the hands of this waist and whispers in the ear with seething voice

-You are mine... "

***********************************

_Look now. I dared. And you were trying to argue otherwise._

_Look at that, a small shivering body. The face wet tears. Body bleedind the same, but red ones.._

_I think I get exited too much._

No ....

_Oh yes._

Julia is lying on his back, clothes torn and being defiled, staring with empty-eye to roof. Tears have been exhausted, and feeling have been moved to side.

Devil Jin is sitting the edge of the bed, and considers Julia with page view, grinning and laughing a little.

-You see, it does'nt hurt so bad...

-Fuck you ...

Devil Jin laughs arbitrary manner and rolls to Julias side, and the embeds his fangs in her neck. Julia not even care, wince a little when teeth's broke the skin.

-Hm?

Devil Jin rises up, and considers Julia. Raises the hand, and provide drop-down. Julia's appearance does not resonate.

_What is wrong about this now? Why it does not fight back?_

Devil Jin will rise again on Julia, and scratches her chest, making a long cut. Julia don't even make noise. The blood begins to drain slowly, staining the pale skin.

-Don 't try to play cold. I know that you want to scream.

Julia turns her eyes slowly on Devil Jin, looking her with empty eyes. -No .... You cannot hurt me anymore ..

_What is wrong with this women?! Why does'nt it cry and shout of pain? Why it does not fight back?_

Maybe you broke a major part of her.

_Oh, you're still there._

Unfortunately.

_Well, what did you liked? Was'nt a pretty, terrifying show? A white-body, full of red scraps, there is nothing more beautiful than the weeping and bloody woman._

_But it does not cry anymore. Huh._

You depleted her. Let her go ....

_Well, I did'nt want to play anymore with something like that, tough._

Devil Jin kisses Julia yet again, rises off, and whispers quietly.

-I will be back ...

Devil Jin's face freezes for a moment, and the eyes of the silver shades away, the claw's included. Jin reels and considers Julia for a moment, and then burst into tears.

-Why ...

Julia turns her eyes on Jin, and watches this. Jin shivers and comes carefully next to Julia, raising her body to him's arms and hugs her hard.

-I 'm sorry ... I am so sorry ...

Jin's corpse chills tear's strength, while holding powerless Julia on lap.

Julia raises her hand quietly to Jin's cheek and wipe tears away. -Don 't cry ...

-It is over now ..


End file.
